Max Wagner
Maximilian "Max" Wagner is a main character in the series ''Finding Carter''. He is the ex-boyfriend and best friend of Carter Wilson, and the current boyfriend of Taylor Wilson. Biography Childhood Max witnessed his father abuse his mother with a knife when he was a child. As a result, his father was imprisoned, resulting in his mother raising him herself. Since Carter is a childhood friend, Max also grew up around Lori, who treats him like her own son. Adulthood Apprehension Max is currently in jail for murdering Jared.Episode: Atonement. Personality Max is laid-back and friendly; he is loyal to the people he cares about. Though David described Max as "a stoner with a slow tongue" in his book, Max is well-educated to a degree and reveals to the Wilson family he knows a few random facts; evolution and the carbon cycle are two of his favorite topics. Though he was shot by Crash, Max forgave him quickly, much to the dismay of Taylor. Max explains to Taylor that he believes people can change for the better and that holding grudges is not his strong suit nor something Max likes to do. Max aims for and prefers independence, though he cannot do his own laundry well, and has a green thumb. Physical appearance Max is tall. He has wavy, shoulder-length light brown hair, and blue eyes. He has a tattoo on high right fore-arm of a Chinese symbol. Relationships : See also: Carter and Max, and Taylor and Max. Carter Wilson : Main article: Carter and Max : Max and Carter are best friends and have known each other since years before Carter knew she was kidnapped. The two previously dated and even spoke about having the relationship without commitment but with the benefit. Though they broke up, the two remained best friends and were always there for each other. Taylor Wilson :Main article: Taylor and Max.i don't know just wanted to say hi Max is Taylor's first boyfriend. They met upon Carter's arrival back into the Wilson family after thirteen years. The two had a conversation about croutons, and Taylor helped him learn to cook. He claimed Taylor sneaked up on him when Elizabeth convinced Max to stay at the Wilson house to support Carter. The two got to know each other and grew feelings for each other. Max told Taylor in the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that he wished he was the first guy to ever kiss her. The two broke up twice throughout their relationship but always come back. Trivia * Even though he was credited as a recurring character in the first season, Max appears in all 12 episodes. He was later promoted to a series regular in the second season. * He was initially supposed to die from being shot at by Crash, but the writers changed their minds. * He was initially only supposed to be in Pilot, but the producers liked Alex's performance so much that they gave him recurring status. * He enjoys talking about evolution and the carbon cycle. * He likes plants. * He also likes croutons, referring to one of the first conversations him and Taylor ever had. * He always comes to Carter's rescue. Photos 1x01 07 Max, friends.jpg 2x01 117 Taylor, Max.jpg 2x01 77 Grant, Max.jpg 1x01 44 Carter, Max.jpg 1x02 61 Max.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters